Antisocial Diva
by A New Username
Summary: Neru has never been a people person, often labeled as antisocial by her peers. She doesn't really care, though; she's got her phone, her twin brother, and her songs. But when she suddenly gets roped into the Vocaloid Program at Crypton Records, she finds her walls, erected long ago to push people away, slowly crumbling at the hands of an energetic redhead named Miki Furukawa.


Antisocial Diva

Chapter One: Party (Part I)

* * *

**Author's Note**

**Hello, Vocaloid fandom, it seems we meet again! I haven't been here in ages! The last time I actually wrote in the Vocaloid section, my writing was just plain terrible, and I only wrote in first person perspective, so I hope anyone who read my other Vocaloid stories will like the change in style.**

**Okay, in case you didn't gather it from my previous paragraph, this story will be in the third person perspective, which is a first for me on this account. I'd like to think that I didn't do too horribly, but that's for you guys to decide after reading this.**

**For those of you here because you follow my Sword Art Online or Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha stories, I must inform to that everything is being worked on, and nothing will be abandoned aside from the Vocaloid fics I already have out, since they were, as I said above, just plain terrible. But enough about that, let's move on!**

**One last thing before I let you read: this is a YURI story, AKA girlxgirl, lesbian, or whatever you prefer to call it. The main pairing should be obvious by the character settings, so I won't go into detail about that.**

**Without further ado, I'll let you read the first chapter!**

* * *

"No."

The sole word that came out of the blonde-haired girl's mouth was ice-cold, sounding almost dangerous. She flicked her side ponytail at her annoyance of a brother, making him spit out hairs.

"Come on, Neru!" said annoyance begged, his golden eyes pleading in vain to his sister, whose gaze seemed glued to her newly-bought smartphone. She reached for the control of her headphones, intending to turn up the volume of whatever song she happened to be trying to ignore her brother with. However, said brother grabbed her hand gently just before she could, continuing to beg as if his life were on the line. "I promised a friend that I'd bring you along!"

"Not my damn problem that you made a promise you couldn't keep, Nero," Neru replied coldly, ripping her hand out of his grasp. Oddly enough, she didn't proceed with her original plan of turning up the volume of her over-ear headphones, instead opting to simply turn away in the bleak hope that he would finally stop bugging her.

The siblings had been at it for the past hour, with Nero constantly pleading for his sister to go to a party with him, and Neru constantly refusing in a cold manner that would make a lot of people wonder if they were even related. After all, Nero loved social gatherings and parties, but Neru would never be caught dead in a room with more than thirty people. Luckily, her high school's class limit was twenty-five per class. It was enough to test her limits, but she could still manage without going insane.

Of course, Nero had no plans of giving up any time soon. He still had one more trump card, though he didn't want to have to pull it. But now, he knew he was out of options; it was either use the one piece of blackmail he had ever gained on her, or let his crush down. It was obvious which path to take.

And so, without any warning, he whipped out his own smartphone, touching and swiping across the screen for a few seconds until he had arrived at his camera roll. "I didn't want to have to do this, but…" he said, tapping on a particular video he had recorded not so long ago. "If you don't come with me, word of _this_ will get out."

Neru turned to him, the initial disinterest in her eyes flaring into rage. She grasped for her brother's phone with unfathomable speed for a girl who never exercised, but her brother, who was a member of their school's kendo club, utilized his well-honed reaction time to pull the phone back with an even greater speed.

"You son of a—!" Neru shouted, stopping just short of attacking him. "You said you deleted that!"

Nero smirked devilishly; now that he had the advantage, he knew that it would only be a matter of time before she caved in and went with him. "Oh, I did," he said, his smirk growing ever-wider. "But I made a copy first."

Neru knew she was trapped; no matter what she did, she was guaranteed to be humiliated at some point that night. It was lose-lose, and now she was stuck trying to decide which 'lose' was the lesser of two evils. Finally, after much internal debate, she sighed the sigh to end all sighs.

"All right, I get it," Neru said, glaring daggers at her now-smirking-victoriously brother. "But I swear to god, if anything humiliating happens to me tonight, I _will_ tell your stupid crush about you-know-what. Oh, what was her name? CUL, was it?"

Rather than get mad about his sister's insult to his crush, or even scared of her counter-threat, Nero decided to let it slide. He had finally accomplished his goal, and the fact that said goal was so damn hard to achieve just made the satisfaction of succeeding all the more elating. Smiling broadly, Nero gave his sister a thumbs-up. "Don't you worry about a thing, Neru! Big bro is gonna make sure nothing bad happens."

Neru merely scoffed at his rather asinine action, getting up off of her comfortable spot on the couch to go get into some remotely fashionable clothes. Though she didn't admit it, she felt genuinely happy to hear something such as that come from her brother. When she reached the top of the stairs, she smiled slightly, outwardly showing emotion for the first time in ages.

* * *

It was only after getting in the front seat of Nero's crystal-white Lexus LFA that Neru realized the gravity of her decision to join her brother and go to his party. But, curse her luck, by the time she decided to just open the door and jump out, the car roared to life, scaring the living hell out of her as Nero backed out of their driveway with alarming speed. When the blonde looked to her brother with wide eyes, she saw him sporting a smirk.

"You didn't think I wouldn't anticipate you trying to get back out, did you?" Nero asked, shifting gears so that he could return to a normal speed as he drove along the streets of their high-end residential area. "I'm not your twin brother for nothing, you know."

His sister sharply turned her head to the side, swinging her long, golden-blonde hair, which she had chosen to let down for the night so that no one she knew would recognize her, right into his face. She ignored the angry comment her brother uttered about how doing that might make them crash, opting to turn up the volume of her headphones and tune him out for the rest of the trip.

When Neru felt the car slow down about ten minutes later, she opened her eyes slightly, finding the sight to not at all be what she expected. She had figured that they would be going to another one of the house parties her brother usually went to, but this… this wasn't even in a residential area! He had driven her straight to…

"What are we doing at a Crypton Records company party?" Neru asked her brother, voice apathetic despite the bad feeling growing within her. Something was up, and she knew it could only be horrible. "Last I checked, neither of us have a spot in their company. We don't belong here."

"That's where you're wrong, sister," Nero said as he parked his car in a spot clearly labeled, 'VIP parking.' The tone of his voice only made the feeling in Neru's gut worsen. "You see, I just so happened to find a certain video on your computer one day as I was planning to get revenge on you for something I can't even remember."

It took Neru a total of one second to make the connection, and when she did, the realization hit her like a ton of bricks. The reason Nero was so insistent that she come, the place he had taken her, the fact that said place was holding a party on that specific night…

"You didn't…" Neru whispered, shrinking back into the leather seat of her brother's luxury car. At that moment, the blonde wanted nothing more than to sink into the seat and disappear forever.

"I did," Nero countered, smirking up a storm. "When I found that video, I freaked. You're such a good singer, I just never saw it coming. Then, when I realized what this meant, I quickly entered your video in the contest for the Vocaloid Program. A few weeks later, I found a letter in the mail addressed to you from Crypton Records."

"You mean…" Neru whispered, sinking even further into her leather seat as she prayed to whatever being may have been out there that this wasn't going the way she though it was going. But of course, fate was never so kind to poor old antisocial Neru.

"Yeah, that's right!" Nero said, flinging an arm around his sister's shoulders. "Out of hundreds of thousands of applicants, you scored one of the ten slots available!"

"You… you…" Neru said, her entire body shaking. Her bangs covered her eyes, making it impossible for Nero to see her expression. However, what she shouted next said it all.

"IDIOOOOOOOT!"

* * *

**Author's Note**

**So, how was that? In case you're wondering, the reason I decided to write this was because I reread Remoyuki's **_**Popping a Bubble**_** (a story with the same main pairing), and I decided to create another Vocaloid story after all this time.**

**Also, I promise you all that the chapters **_**will**_** get longer bas the story progresses! I've no intention of making a story where all of the chapters are less than two-thousand words… I just think that's way to short. Anyway, enough about my preference on length…**

**Well, I guess I should use some sort of disclaimer, but the Vocaloid universe is just too huge and diverse for a simple disclaimer like, "I don't own Vocaloid"… so I think I'll hold off until I can come up with one that fits just right.**

**With that, I bid you ado!**


End file.
